


The Joy of Baking

by ShinyHyacinth



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Baking, F/M, Foreplay, M/M, chocolate chip cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHyacinth/pseuds/ShinyHyacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst preparing a batch of chocolate chip cookies with you, Loki does his best to distract you from the task at hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joy of Baking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naughtylokiconfessions](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=naughtylokiconfessions).
  * Inspired by [Naughty Loki Confessions- Chocolate Chip Cookies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/22889) by Anonymous. 



> A short ficlet inspired by the confession: "You and Loki are making chocolate chip cookies, the dough has to be mixed with your hands, when you’re done he smirks at you and sucks the cookie dough off of all your fingers." on the Tumblr blog naughtylokiconfessions.  
> Written more specifically for the Anon who requested a fic of some cookie-dough lovin', because who doesn't love some sticky fun, right?  
> Feel free to comment or critique, per usual!

You scrunch your brow in concentration as you read through the list of ingredients, pulling them out of various cabinets and setting them out on the counter. Your lips move, forming silent words as you read, and you bend down to open a cabinet and remove a mixing bowl.

A hand glides over your backside, and you straighten with a mortified squeak, a dark glare aimed at the source of the squeeze. But as always, when your eyes land on him, you can’t help but return the smile Loki has on his face.

“You do make the most adorable noises, pet.” He says with a grin, and leans on his hip against the counter as you set the mixing bowl down and flash him an embarrassed smile. He angles his head as he spies the recipe book, picking it up in one hand as his long fingers trail down the page. “What is this? A dessert?”

“Chocolate chip cookies.” You say, tiptoeing as you spot the last ingredient on the highest shelf in the pantry, grunting slightly as you reach out futilely for them. Loki’s form presses lightly against your back as he steps up behind you and plucks the bag of chocolate chips, passing them down to you. “Thank you. They’re my favorite. I wanted to make them for you- I think you’ll like them.”

“Indeed?” he follows you back to the island where everything is laid out, watching over your shoulder with mild interest as you mix the dry ingredients with a sifter, then add the liquids in a depression in the center. Loki has been following the written instructions on the page as you do them, and a mischievous grin comes over his face as you pick up the wooden spoon to stir everything together. It’s suddenly gone from your hand, and you blink briefly before frowning up at him.

“Loki, I need that.”

“It says here that mixing by hand is preferable.” He says without looking at the cookbook, his fingers tapping the page meaningfully. You pout, but shrug and begin mixing the dough by hand, something you haven’t done since you were a child. You smile as it gets stickier, finally reaching the right consistency, and scrape as much dough as you can off onto the edge of the bowl, turning to the sink to wash off.

Loki’s motion is too quick to be seen, and suddenly he’s standing between you and the sink, his hands catching your wrists and drawing you up against his chest.

“Loki, what…?” you begin, but are interrupted by his mouth on yours. He kisses you softly, nipping at your bottom lip for a moment, before pulling back. He turns his attention to your dough-covered fingers, his cool tongue running along your palm and up your index finger, making you shiver. His eyes flash as he smirks at you, beginning to nibble and suck at your finger.

“Ooh…” you sway slightly at the feeling of his mouth wrapped around your finger as he takes it in entirely and gives a harder pull than before. He adds your middle finger, pulling it in and teasing between your fingers with his tongue, licking the sticky dough off and nipping at your fingertips as each one leaves his lips.

You feel your body heating up as that skilled silver tongue licks slowly and delicately along each of your fingers, his luminescent eyes fastened on you all the while. When he licks the last bit of dough from the pinkie of your right hand, he drops a kiss on your palm before moving to the other hand. You let out a sharp gasp as he moves much faster over this one, growling softly in his throat as he pulls you closer up against him, licking and biting your palm and fingers, nibbling over your fingertips and releasing a cool breath over them as he finishes. You shudder, melted up against him, your face flushed and your body hot as he wraps his arms around you and leans down to kiss you firmly, his tongue exploring your mouth, tasting of sweet chocolate.

When he pulls back, he gives you a wicked grin, his hands squeezing your backside gently.

“Mmm. You shall have to make these cookies more often.” He says in a low tone, smirking down at you as he runs his tongue over his lips in satisfaction. “I do like them.”


End file.
